Truth or Dare
by Inabikairi ga osotta
Summary: Sakura gets snowed in Sasuke's house while visiting him. To pass the time, Sasuke initiates a game, but the pieces aren't necessarily on a game board.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

There is a moral to this story: only play truth or dare with a sexy person you like! :D

Truth or Dare

Sakura slumped onto the couch with a pouty bottom lip. She looked out the window, seeing the blizzard had not let up even a bit. She knew it wouldn't—not for a while. That's what the news had predicted.

"C'mon, don't be so glum; is staying with me that bad?" Sasuke teased, taking a seat next to her.

"It's not that, it's just… three days of pure boredom? You don't even own one card game," she frowned at his lack of playfulness. Or so she thought that's how it was.

"Do we need a card game? How about a simple game, one that everyone knows how to play," he smirked mischievously.

"W—what game?" She asked, nervous of his expression.

"Truth or Dare; want me to ask first?" He initiated the game without even asking her consent.

"Wha? Ugh, fine…" she shrugged and took a risk: "dare."

"I dare you to… jump up and down three times."

Sakura didn't see the point in his request, so she did it without question. Sasuke discretely watched as her small breasts bounced with her in every jump. A tint of pink flushed his cheeks, but nothing more.

"Truth or dare?" She asked as she sat back down.

"Dare," he said, wanting to see if she had caught on to his own little game.

"I dare you to slip an ice cube down your shirt."

_Okay, _Sasuke thought, _she made mention of clothes… so I guess it would be safe for me to start. _Then he got up to retrieve an ice cube. "Hey, can you do it for me? I don't feel like building up the nerve."

Sakura laughed. "Fine, fine," she snatched the ice cube and ruthlessly slid it down his chest: nice and slow.

Sasuke shivered as he felt it melting on his heated body. He had to make his dare before the ice cube was gone: "T—truth or dare?" He shivered, but not only because he was cold. He resisted the desire to swoop in and kiss her tauntingly rosy lips.

"Um… dare," she said after thinking a moment—that moment being painfully long for Sasuke, snapping his control in two.

"I dare you to hold that ice cube in your mouth and guide it along my body," he stated, clearly taking his bold turn. Sakura turned beet red and smacked his face, but he could tell she wanted to.

Slowly, she removed his shirt and retrieved the ice cube, which was still in a solid state, into her lips. She blushed and guided it along his well-formed and muscled body. She felt him tense up; she heard him controlling his breathing; she felt heat radiating from his body. Sakura knew it was sexual. Her dare would end when the ice melted, but she didn't want to stop.

_One touch won't hurt… _she thought, trying to justify herself. Lightly, as if to keep him from noticing, she stroked his chest. He felt her warm hand on his chest, damp with icy cold water. Her touch was delicate, just like her body, but that delicate touch was what turned Sasuke on the most.

Then, it happened: the ice melted and her soft lips touched his chest, which was puffing in and out from his excited breaths. "I guess… I should ask now," she frowned, her hand lingering on his body. "Truth or dare?"

"T—truth…" he chose mildly, not really wanting to move from his position.

"Did you like that?"

He nodded, almost frantically. "Yes… yes, I did… Choose one," he demanded, not bothering to ask the question.

"Dare," she said without hesitating, feeling the same heat rush to the sensitive spot between her legs.

"I dare you to drop this ridiculous game and just do it with me," he practically groaned as he spoke, clearly desperate for the body of the beautiful girl in front of him, her appearance transforming into that of seduction.

She swallowed hard. Her hesitance was too much for Sasuke—he couldn't wait. He snatched her by her collar and kissed her lips, muffling any groans she could make. That wasn't enough. Sasuke pushed her down on the couch so he claimed dominance and he inserted his tongue, exploring her mouth. Her eyes rolled back as he flicked his tongue with her own, and he even ventured to nibble the delicate tip of the quivering muscle.

The kiss ended, Sasuke lingering to nibble her bottom lip. Sakura felt him breathing on her harshly. _He must have an erection already… _she concluded in her mind, about to look down to his crotch, but something else caught her eye: her exposed chest. When had that happened? She didn't feel him strip her! Her heart pounded. Sasuke could make his touch as gentle or as rough as he wanted. He was in control.

Her face showed her realization, and Sasuke smirked at that fact.

"Do you want attention?" he whispered on her neck, knowing his voice would travel to her ear in sensual vibrations. Moving his lips down, he nipped her breasts, sucking occasionally on the soft skin. Sakura moaned lowly, trying to stop Sasuke from knowing she was scared. But he knew. He snickered, loving the fact that she knew he was dominating. He pinched her hard nipple, delicate as it was.

Sakura gasped for breath, "Sasuke, why are you doing this?"

"Stop pretending you don't want it—like you don't want me, Sakura," his demand was gentle, and out of his character, confusing Sakura.

"Are you okay?" she asked, caressing his face.

He blushed and looked away, only slightly. "You acted like you loved me—a long time ago, and I feel like you've been avoiding me…"

"Sasuke… I do love you… I—I just thought you didn't want me around, so I—"

She was cut off with a kiss. A passionate kiss from the only one she knew she loved. As Sasuke ended the kiss, he asked her gently, "Truth or dare?"

She giggled, "Just give me truth."

"Do you love me?" He asked, removing both their bottoms.

Sakura's heart pounded, but she looked him in the eyes as she opened her legs for him to enter. "I love you with everything I have… so take me, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled softly, as he entered her, allowing her vagina to adjust to his size. She whimpered only a bit before she was moving in time with his emphatic thrusts. They embraced as they made love to each other, on his couch, on that first night of being snowed in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, it would be a shojo manga and anime. Don't judge me!

So, I know the status of Truth or Dare said that is was "complete", but I can't resist a request for me to continue a story. So here's chapter two. Thanks for the idea, akiakita24. And thanks for your support all my reviewers. Don't forget to R&R even if you don't like the story—I could use constructive criticism as well.

WARNING: Sasuke may be a bit OOC. I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much.

Chapter 2:

It was early in the morning—Sakura didn't know how early. All she knew is that sometime during the night, Sasuke must have carried her to his bed. She groaned and turned to cuddle up beside him, but the bed was cold.

_Hooowwwl…_

She jumped up, her heart racing. _Okay, calm down, Sakura, _she thought, _one, it was just the wind; and two, Sasuke has always been awake before you… right? _Nervous words of comfort only worried her more. It was pitch black in the room still. Sasuke liked his house dark—especially his bedroom. Sakura doubted there was even a light switch in there.

_Crk…Crk…Crk…hssss…_

Upon hearing that particular "hssss", Sakura swallowed hard. _Oh… my… gawd…! _She felt it, slithering up onto the bed, pulling on the sheets with its weight. It flicked its tongue on her ankle. "Eeeek!" She shrieked, backing up into a corner of the bed. "SASUKE?!" She cried for help.

Sasuke barged into the room upon hearing her shriek—the name calling wasn't necessary. "Are you okay?!" He asked with legitimate worry, until he saw the culprit: "Oh, there you are," he reached out and picked up the snake gently, stroking its back with care. Looking over to Sakura, Sasuke laughed—almost hysteric at the sight of her: pale in fear; her shaking had calmed down to a slight tremble.

From the light outside the room, Sakura saw that Sasuke's room was full of snake cages, one of which was now being filled with the one that invaded her bed. "W—what's with all the fu—"

Sasuke put his finger to her lips. "Snakes? I like snakes." Gently, he tucked his finger under her chin and caressed her soft lips with his thumb to soothe her.

"Sasuke?" The word only parted her lips slightly, for she did not want to disrupt the gentle touch of the Uchiha.

"Hn?" He placed one hand on her shoulder and massaged.

"I don't like snakes…" she whined. Sasuke chuckled and kissed her nose before releasing her. "Sorry, I didn't know—I would've put you in the guest bedroom. I made you breakfast, Sa-ku-ra," he tapped her cheek with every teasing syllable.

She giggled. "Why are _you _so touchy feely?"

"I guess I just get that way in the eyes of my lover, hn?" a smile clouded his usually darkened features. She blushed profusely, heat rushing up her face. "H—hey, we're not dating you know…" she mumbled.

Sasuke frowned—a very deep frown. A sad frown that portrayed a setback in his actions, almost driving a wedge between the two.

"You don't want to?" He finally stated, trying to sound indifferent. She flinched. Had she just hurt his feelings? _I guess saying that was stupid; we just had sex last night, but does that mean that that's the only reason we'll be getting together?_

"It's not that…" she frowned, caressing his soft face. His onyx eyes peering into her own emerald ones. She could see his emotions dancing in the dark orbs, while his otherwise placid face held the controversy inside. "I just don't know if us dating would be the right thing," she finally finished.

"I don't know about you, Sakura," Sasuke began, a serious tone under noting his voice, "but I wasn't saying 'I love you' just because I was horny. I meant that with my entire being, and if we're not 'the right thing', then I'm not meant to be with anyone at all." He held his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sasuke loved Sakura, and she could tell. And once he had set his mind on something, there was no changing it.

"Sasuke, I do mean that I love you, I really—"

"Then say it."

"What?" Confusion plagued her voice.

"Say you love me."

"I… I love you, Sasuke…" she blushed.

"Again," he ordered, clearly not satisfied.

"I love you, Sasuke…" her blush grew.

"Again," he pried her further.

"Sasuke, I love you more than anyone or anything! I. am. In. love. with. You! And I have been for as long as I can remember!" She buried her face in Sasuke's chest. He embraced her: warm and lovingly.

"I want to take care of you; I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. Sakura… I love you… I want to be more than we are—more than some awkward friendship…"

Sakura kissed his chest and looked up at him. "I want that too…"

"Be my girlfriend…" his command was followed by a passionate kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss with equal passion, with a friction of fervent love. Her heart pounded, feeling the emotion Sasuke was releasing into that kiss. It was immaculate—her new boyfriend. His new girlfriend.

Sasuke broke off the kiss suddenly: "Your breakfast is getting cold, baby," he flashed an impish grin and strode out the room.

"Oh you little jerk of a moment killer!" Sakura laughed.

The time went by rather quickly; by the time they had finished up with house chores, it hit seven o'clock. Sasuke sat on his couch and flipped through pages of a book. Sakura sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder. Not expecting the sudden intimacy, Sasuke's face blushed pink.

"We have two more days to act like I'm for real living with you," she giggled.

"We act like we've been together for a while, then, right?" He smirked, putting his arm around her and lightly caressing her shoulder.

"R—right," she breathed out pleasurably, returning his touch with gentle strokes to his chest. Sasuke watched as her chest moved up and down in the rhythm of her steady breathing. He felt his heart throbbing in that tender beat. That song of desire singing to him: "touch her, kiss her, tell her you love her." He longed to portray his emotions in the most effective way possible. He caught her eyes: her gentle gaze lulling Sasuke into a mesmerizing moment of forgetfulness. A moment of surreal fantasy fell over him. Sasuke knew that look: that look of a remote desire for love.

Sakura's lips puckered—only slightly, but it was enough for Sasuke to notice. Her soft, rosy lips mouthed out consent to kiss her, but the moment was too much for just a simple kiss. Sasuke could not just kiss her and neglect the romantic heat coursing throughout his body.

He reached over, slowly—slowly to not break the aura—slowly to not obstruct the soundlessness—slowly as to not startle her. With the tips of his fingers, he caressed her cheek and pushed strands of pink hair behind her ear. She blushed at his actions, embarrassed of her appearance.

Sasuke's heart pounded within his chest. Sakura gave him the enticing look that sent the overall seduction he wanted through his mind. He turned his head, only slightly, as he leaned in and kissed her: lip to lip.

As he felt her kiss back, he held her close to himself, pulling her by her hips, stroking her back as they kissed. He licked her bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. Sakura peeped her lips open and Sasuke darted his slick tongue in her mouth, now battling for dominance.

He broke the kiss off, now nipping up her jaw to her ear. He flicked the lobe with his tongue, wetting it with his saliva. Sakura groaned, pushing his head down to her collar bone. He nipped at an angel, leading down to the zipper of her shirt. With his teeth, he clasped the zipper and pulled it down, releasing Sakura from the confines of clothing.

A smirk formed on his thing lips as he peeked his tongue into her bra, a moan breaking out of her throat. Sasuke began to get impatient with himself; he practically tore off her bra and then his own shirt. He slammed her body up against his, prying her lips open with his tongue. Sakura moaned, granting him the entrance into her mouth once again.

Before long, they were both lying naked on the couch, Sasuke rubbing his hardened member on Sakura's clit from above. She gasped for breath; he was taunting her so much. "S—Sasuke," she begged, clutching his shoulders. He nodded, now pressing his cock inside the delicate hole, wet with her arousal. She gasped and groaned, scratching his chest frantically under the burning sensation of the penetration.

Sasuke pulled out until only the tip remained in her, and then slammed back in, hearing a loud fap from the connection. Sakura screamed in absolute painful delight. He continued his ministrations of thrusting and fondling her breasts, occasionally pulling her nipples gently.

He felt a growl rumbling in his throat as he reached his climax. He desperately thrust harder—he thrust faster—Sakura's screaming only driving him to continue the pleasurable motions. His warm cum shot into her, filling her up with his seed. Sasuke gave her neck a hot, wet kiss as he slowly removed himself from her vagina. He breathed hard exhales, but a smile played at his lips as he spoke: "We seem to fancy couches for our love making," he chuckled. She giggled in turn, remembering that this was the exact same spot as yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Halo. Or Microsoft. :]

Chapter 3:

_Thump! _Sakura groaned as she hit the floor. It was still in the middle of the night: pitch black and the silent creek of the windows from the howling wind plagued the room with an eerie aura. Sakura gripped her own shoulders, cold with the night air even inside the house. She crawled back into the couch, resting her head on Sasuke's chest. _He's so warm… _she thought, cuddling up closer. His heart beat quickened as he groaned awake.

"What?" He mumbled, apparently upset to be disturbed from his sleep. Sakura laughed quietly as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you… I fell off the couch," she explained to the grumpy Uchiha, softening his mood with gentle strokes to his face. A smile played at the stoic's lips from the soothing touch of the pink-haired beauty.

"You're such a baby," he teased, kissing the soft mop of hair. As his hands travelled down to her back, he felt her skin: bare and cold. "Hey, you're cold," he pulled her closer to his chest.

"It's probably because I'm naked and without a blanket," she laughed softly, shivering all the while. Sasuke frowned at her nonchalant character.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," he got up to navigate through the dark house.

When he returned, Sasuke wrapped the shivering doll up in a warm blanket and carried her bridal style over to the guest bedroom. _He remembered… _a soft smile spread across Sakura's lips. Laying her down, Sasuke tucked her in with a stone face. Sakura frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Hn…" he grunted, kissing her wide forehead with a small smile. "I'm just still pretty tired is all."

She reached out and grabbed his wrist as he turned to go. "Don't go… sleep with me… please?"

Sasuke smiled down at her. "All right," now lying inside the bed, he received the pinkette in a cuddling embrace. Together, they slept.

In the morning, it could be seen that the snow had started to melt. Just as predicted, tomorrow would be the day Sakura would leave back for her own house. Sasuke frowned; the realization ate at him. He didn't want her to go. His home would be empty, barren, and quiet once again.

He looked down at her precious face: delicate with a pleasant sleep. Her lips were opened only a bit, her caressing breath sighing out from between. The loose, pink strands of hair tangled around the pillow, forming strange designs.

Sasuke smiled softly at the beautiful girl in front of him. She was only nineteen and already had such wonderful features. He saw her eyes twitch open as an awakening registered into her head. "Mmh…" she groaned as she awoke, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Sakura," Sasuke whispered in her ear, planting a short kiss on her cheek as he pulled back. A tired smile formed on her rosy lips.

"'Morning, Sasuke…" she yawned, stretching her arms out comfortably. Once they both got up and dressed, it was slow. Both of them knew she would leave tomorrow. Sure, they would see each other—when they weren't working. Ever since they got back to Konoha after college, they had been occupied with work nearly seven times a week: covering for co-workers, trying to impress difficult bosses… Reality was coming back to haunt them.

"Sakura… do you want to do something fun?" Sasuke looked over to her, a grin taking the place of the solemn expression.

"What might that be?" Her emerald eyes sparkled with interest.

"Bake cookies; we can double the recipe so you can take some home with you tomorrow."

"Ohmigosh! Yes! Let's! I love baking! You're so sweet," an excited smile glowed on her face, her eyes still sparkling with equal excitement. That gentle glow in the soft green of her eyes sent a blush to Sasuke's cheeks.

"Well, then let's get started," he winked.

The kitchen was set up for the invasion of the two adolescents nearing adulthood; they were both seeking fun: upbeat music was blasted on a radio, bowls and spoons and measuring cups and all the ingredients were lined up neatly—for now.

"Karaoke!" Sakura cheered as she sang into her spoon-mic, cracking Sasuke up.

"Do you even know the words?" He laughed as he wiped his teary eyes. Sakura grinned and shrugged, now nodding her head to the music as they baked.

"So that's three cups of flour… we need six," Sasuke read and corrected. As Sakura poured in the six cups, she readied a seventh. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Mom's secret recipe," Sakura winked, "'Sweets always taste better—" she dumped the cup over his head, "'when you have fun making them'!"

"Revenge!" Sasuke smirked and dumped flour over her head and messed her hair. She laughed good-naturedly and swung chocolate chips at him.

The two continued to toss ingredients in pleasurable fun, making a mess of the kitchen—a good mess. Once they had managed to create the dough, they rolled it onto the metal sheets in round spheres and put them into the oven. In unison, they flashed grins at each other and called out "Race you to the TV!" while running into the living room.

Plopping down on the couch, Sasuke snatched up his game controller while Sakura turned on the screen. "What are we gonna play?"

"Halo 3," Sasuke winked, tossing her the second controller. Sakura rolled her eyes teasingly.

"You just want to be sure you win. We should play a racing game," a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes. Sasuke frowned.

"Uh-uh; Halo 3," He shoved the game in the system and smirked impishly. She giggled as she took her seat beside him and played the video game.

The two chipper teens laughed and conversed as they played. Sasuke, of course, won their match. As soon as they smelled the aroma of homemade cookies, Sasuke and Sakura distractedly ventured to the kitchen.

Those beautiful, golden brown cookies looked absolutely perfect when Sasuke slid them out of the oven.

"I want one," Sakura stared at the chocolate chipped goodness with a near uncontrollable desire. Sasuke turned up his eyebrow. "Isn't that just a little weird? We have to let them cool, Sa-ku-ra," he guided the frowning and resisting cutie out the kitchen before she fulfilled her fantasy of eating the gooie cookies.

When they had finished baking, Sasuke set Sakura up a bubble bath and as he led her in he said, "Don't worry about cleaning the kitchen; I'll take care of it while you bathe," and with a smile, he shut her door.

She sighed as she relaxed in the warm water, feeling wondrous on her cold skin. Little details in the bathroom stood out to her: the simplicity of the design, the subtle color of the walls, the roundish tub—they all provided the elements of serenity. Come to think of it, his entire house was serene and simplistic.

Sakura wondered about where Sasuke got the solution for her bubble bath. A giggle escaped her lips as she thought of Sasuke in a bubble bath, playing with the foamy bubbles with a toothy grin plastered on his face.

Once she finished her bath, Sakura wrapped herself in a robe, which she concluded was for guests, and walked out to meet Sasuke in the kitchen. "You finished?" She frowned as she saw him shaking his wet hands over the sink. He looked over to her, "Don't worry about it," he pat her shoulder.

"All right; are you going to take a bath too?" She got closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Her hair was still damp, and he could smell the sweet fragrance of her apple shampoo. He lightly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, I'm going to take a shower."

She smiled. "Then I'll wait for you to eat cookies!" She tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He smiled back and returned her affection with a loving kiss to her forehead. "I'll be fast," he said, releasing her and going to the bathroom.

Sasuke did finish fast. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before she tired out for the night.

"Ah!" Sakura opened her mouth as Sasuke fed her a bite of a cookie. "Oh these are so good! Your turn," she said after swallowing. She held a cookie up to Sasuke's lips. He willingly opened his mouth, happy to accept the fruits of their labor.

Sasuke played a movie for them to watch for the rest of the night. Sakura cuddled up on Sasuke's chest as he put his arm around her slim waist. Even the small touches that he gave her sent waves of romance in Sakura's mind. No, she wasn't thinking about making love with him again. Right now, she just loved the fact that they were almost acting like newlyweds. Of course, that fantasy couldn't happen—not for a while, but with the way things were, she could practically see their future together.

Sasuke could feel it too, and he caressed her arm romantically, a soft smile forming on both their lips as they drifted off to sleep on the couch.

**I know this sounds like the ending and I'm not sure, but I think I said I'd only make it three chapters, but Truth or Dare is still going to have more chapters, so I hope you're liking it so far still. :] R&R and thank you to those who are still supporting me. Arigatogozaimasu. **

**InaGaTa.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Here's chapter 4. This might be my longest chapter yet, and it was definitely fun to write. :] Gomen'nasai for the wait… enjoy. :]

By the way… I don't know the real names of Sakura's parents so if anyone does know please tell me… I had to make them up. :[

-Text messages-

Chapter 4:

"No way! You stood with a guy?! Details!" Ino, Sakura's co-worker, excited chatted to Sakura; they had been roommates in college, and best friends ever since she convinced Sakura to break up with the playboy, Kiba; she had later found out her was cheating on her.

"Sasuke Uchiha to be exact," Sakura winked.

"Ohmigosh!" Ino squealed, jumping up and down. "Did you two hit off? Did you bang?" A mischievous smirk spread across her lips. Sakura turned beet red.

"Th—that's none of your business!" Ino laughed at the flushed pinkette's retort. Before they could continue, Shikamaru showed up to let Sakura off her shift.

"You're _late_, Shika-Nara!" Ino crossed her arms with a frown. Shikamaru let out an exaggerated grown.

"Don't be such a drag, Ino… I have a life that's worth way more than this job…" he said as he lazily slipped behind the counter. Sakura laughed, knowing Ino secretly had a crush on their lazy co-worker. Personally, Sakura didn't like him _inside _job mode; he was the one who always told her to cover for him because he was "sick".

"Well, I got to split, you guys! Doctor's appointment," Sakura said, throwing her jacket and purse over her shoulder.

"Okay, text me whenever you get out!" Ino waved, watching Sakura walk out.

As she trudged through the streets of Konoha, Sakura sighed, looking at her cell phone. Sasuke said he would text her once he got off work. She was smiling happily from looking at his earlier text of "good morning, beautiful:)". It had been about a week or so since she was snowed in his house. She just got the guts to tell Ino about her new boyfriend, but she had been feeling ill lately; today was her doctor's appointment.

When she got to the office, she was accepted inside to see her doctor. The doctor asked several questions before she asked: "How old are you, Ms. Haruno?"

"Nineteen," Sakura answered.

"I thought so; when you reach eighteen, we're required to take a pregnancy test." Sakura frowned; she just wanted to get her prescription and get out of there, but now she would be there even longer. She reluctantly followed the procedure and then sat down on the bed-like chair while she awaited her results. _I wonder what Sasuke's doing right now… _Sakura thought with a smile, twirling a pink strange of hair around her finger.

"Excuse me, Ms. Haruno?" Shizune, the doctor, got her attention. Sakura looked over and gave her a questioning look. Shizune continued: "I have your results, miss; you're pregnant." Sakura's eyes shot open, she was… what? Sasuke got her pregnant? Which time was it? How would she tell him—heck, how would she tell her _parents_? Would they still let her go out with him? Her world was crashing down in a devastating blow.

Sakura finished her appointment, completely appalled. She felt her phone buss; frantically, she checked it, thinking it was her mom: it was Ino.

-hey girl! U out yet?-

-Ino I hav a HUGE prob-

Sakura swallowed, half-hoping Ino wouldn't text back. She did:

-omg wat?!-

She typed it out hesitantly: -i.m pregnant. With an Uchiha kid.-

Now her phone rang with Ino's number flashing on the screen. Sakura picked it up: "I don't know what to do, Ino!"

"Okay, rule number one: _calm down_. It'll be okay, trust me… you have to break the news to Sasuke in person—that's first, even before telling your mom."

"What? Why?" Sakura question, confused. She stopped walking homeward.

"Because," Ino continued, "you need to see where he stands on this; plus, Uchiha's are responsible. He would probably want to save you the embarrassment of telling your parents by telling them himself."

Sakura sighed, "I guess you would know."

"What can I say? His over-responsibility is why we couldn't even start dating back in college! But _you _two are working out, eh?" There was a romantic giggle in her voice. Sakura rolled her eyes; Ino knew how to make light of everything.

Sakura's cell beeped. "Hey, I've got a text hold on."

"Oh that's okay; I'm gonna let you go. Me and Shika are… taking a break from work." Before Sakura could reply, Ino had hung up. _I swear, they need to just start dating already… _she thought, shaking her head.

The text was from Sasuke: -hey i.m out- Sakura sighed. What would he say? –hi! I need to talk to u in person can we meet up?- She sent her message, slumping down onto a street bench. Her stomach turned; she couldn't tell if it was the nerves or the baby forming inside her.

-sure where r u at- her phone buzzed at Sasuke's response. Sakura sent him her location and waited for him to arrive.

What would he do? Would she lose him? He felt like her was a part of her now, and she couldn't bear to have him go. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her fear portrayed itself.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Sasuke asked when he arrived, taking her into his comforting arms. Sakura had meant to stop crying when he arrived, but that plan failed. She bawled her eyes out uncontrollably on his chest, gripping his shirt. Sasuke didn't know what to do with himself, so he comforted her: stroking her hair, whispering "it's okay", and tightening his loving embrace.

When she had calmed down a bit, Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead. "What's wrong, Sakura?" He questioned gently while looking into her emerald eyes, glossy with tears.

"S—Sasuke… I… I have your child… in me, right now," she tried to be as subtle as possible. Sasuke's eyes opened as wide as their small shape would allow. "You… wait, what?" His heart raced. He got her pregnant. "You mean… you're—"

"I'm pregnant, Sasuke!" She tried to hide the fear in her eyes. She didn't want to see his reaction. He would push her away and never speak to her again. Uchiha Sasuke was going to leave her. He—a tighter embrace cut off her thoughts.

"We'll think of something…" Sasuke comforted her, pulling her closer and closer to himself: his loving self. Sakura threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with equal affection. Yes, they would work something out. They couldn't separate—not now, not ever. It wasn't an option. "I'm going to have to talk to your parents."

Sakura's eyes shot open. The thought scared her. "S—Sasuke, we could always just hide that it happened…" her voice trailed off when she saw Sasuke's expression change into a solemn frown from her words. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"We're going to take care of this child, Sakura; I don't want to run from them," he sighed, his expression softening. "We'll figure something out, I promise."

"Okay," she mumbled, trying to have faith in him. Sasuke leaned down and caught her lips in a loving kiss; he would do something. She could count on him. Sasuke didn't venture to slip his tongue in her mouth, though he desired to. Sakura needed comfort, not a hot time in bed: that's what started their current situation.

They agreed that her parents had to know as soon as possible. Isamu Haruno, her father, would be holding the main conversation with Sasuke. He swallowed hard having never been in this situation before.

Upon arriving to her house, Sakura called out: "I'm home…" her vigor was gone. Sasuke nudged her. They didn't have to know _right _when the two guilty teens walked in.

"Oh, hello darling! Oh, Sasuke, you're here too," her mother smiled, greeting them warmly.

"Where's Mr. Haruno?" Sasuke asked politely.

"Oh, he should be in his study."

Sasuke nodded in gratitude, giving Sakura a parting look as he walked off.

_(Sasuke's PoV):_

I was nervous. I could feel my nerves taking wild turns as I made my way to the study. What could I say? I don't know a parental view on this kind of thing. I hadn't even been told "the birds and the bees" from my parents: my roommate in college, Suigetsu Hozuki, told me.

I gripped the doorknob and turning, greeting Isamu with a nod. He could see my nerves of worry in my face: he had to. My heart pounded as I opened my mouth to tell him. "Mr. Haruno, I need to talk to you."

"Certainly, come on in," he smiled a warm smile. I was mentally preparing myself to see it leave his lips in a matter of moments. I sat down in a cushioned seat that felt as hard as rock. His eyes were on me. Hard. Again, I started: "There's no point in beating around the bush… so I'm just going to tell you."

His expression changed. I had his attention enough already—did I really want it? I continued after a much need huff of air: "During the course of time Sakura was at my house, we… were intimate."

His face was solemn. My lips formed a firm, dry line; that look was not a good one. "She had a doctor's appointment today, and she found out she's pregnant with my child," I forced the words out of my resisting lips. His eyes shot open at the word "pregnant". He was silent for awhile, staring me down with stabbing eyes.

"You look apologetic," he finally stated, his voice not holding the usual tone of positive emotion.

"I defiled your daughter," I said. Was that a lie? I didn't feel like I had defiled her—it was love, right? But I suppose we could have waited. Maybe I had defiled her, maybe not. Right now, that just wasn't the best thing to talk about. He cleared his throat, folding his hands on his desk.

"What do you plan on doing with this child?"

My heart throbbed rapidly. I planned on keeping that baby: mine and Sakura's baby. So those words were the ones that I said. Isamu's eyes pierced into my soul—it was like he could see through me, and it's not like he has the sharingan.

"You're different; normally I'd want you as far away as possible from my precious baby girl after something like this, but you're willing to keep the baby and talk to me on top of that about your mistake. You do know you have to provide for the baby?"

"Yes."

"You will need a real job."

"The warehouse I work at pays as well as an office job if I go full time," I suggested. He nodded, pleased with my resolve, but a well controlled anger still burning in his eyes. There was no apology that would appease his justified wrath, so I said nothing.

An awkward silence fell over the room. Isamu Haruno tapped a pencil on his desk as he thought—more than likely about what he was going to do with me. My lips parted to say something, but he cut me off: "How does Sakura feel about this?" I thought back to that facial expression: flushed in fear, eyes glossed with tears of worry, her hard breathing as if she was devastated to be separate from me…

"She was very mixed up," I finally answered after my thoughts. He nodded.

"Let's go; to talk to my wide and Sakura, of course," he explained as he stood. I followed after him to speak to Mrs. Haruno and Sakura.

_(Normal PoV)_

Sasuke's hands were twitching in his pockets. His heart throbbed with intense worry. Was Sakura playing at still loving him after this? This child changed everything—absolutely everything. He would have to request a full time position; he would have to make sure Sakura was well-taken care of… Would it be like… marriage? They were only nineteen. Still so young… still so confused… but Sasuke knew what he wanted.

"S—Sasuke…" Kaori Haruno stuttered, a look that could not be interpreted clouding her usually joyous face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura smiled with teary eyes as she got up and hugged her arms around his neck in greeting. Her affection was returned with a short kiss on her cheek.

"Hn…" he grunted, a small smile forming on his face. The two Haruno parents watched them interact with wide eyes. Isamu sighed out as he ran his fingers through his brown mop of hair.

"You both seem to be compatible… I hope things work out for you; and do _not _hesitate to come to us for council," Sakura's father made it sound like a suggestion, but everyone knew it was a command. Sasuke nodded, intending to obey that command. As long as he could stay with his beloved Sakura, it didn't matter how many things he had to do or say or give up. They wouldn't be separated.

oOoOo

**There's chapter four! Very long… but I liked to write it. I hope you all enjoy where Truth or Dare is going so far, please R&R, and I'll be working on chapter 5. Arigatogozaimasu. :]**

**InaGaTa**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

I apologize for the wait, I didn't have electricity and I couldn't really do any fanfiction work… But here's chapter 5, enjoy:]

Chapter 5:

"Just make sure all the shirts are packed nice and tight—price tags, in bagging—all in that suitcase, all right?" Sasuke's boss, Kakashi, was a tough one. One of the warehouse's representatives was heading off on a business trip with a famous band and Sasuke and Neji, his coworker, were charged to pack her suitcase with all the selling materials.

When Kakashi was gone, Sasuke started his quiet complaints: "I work to pack clothes for _other _people's businesses, not our own," he whispered to Neji as they began their monotonous task. Neji nodded solemnly as he clipped on a price tag.

"At least we're getting paid overtime for this…"

Sasuke's phone beeped and his eyes shot open. Frantically, he searched his pockets for his cell phone.

"Relax, man," Neji rolled his eyes. "She won't give birth that quickly! It's barely been a month…" Sasuke frowned when he found his phone.

"Oh shut up… it's not like I would know that," he set his phone to vibrate, knowing Kakashi would have killed him if he had heard his phone go off.

"Well, who was it?" The Hyuga pried.

"Dobe," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "He said he's out on a date with Hinata and he's going to be late to let you off. What's new?"

Neji slammed his head on his desk and groaned. "Now _I'm _going to be late for my date, stupid Naruto! He's just a temp—I knew Kakashi should have hired Sai; I called it."

Sasuke just shrugged and continued working. He tried to focus but he couldn't help but think about Sakura. He had called her that morning and she was being so terribly stubborn:

oOoOo

_"Hey baby, are you feeling okay?" He asked over the phone as he combed through his hair, preparing for work._

_ "Yeah—peachy; I threw up this morning and Iruka is still making me go to work! I'm pissed off, Sasuke!" She whined._

_ "Did you tell him you're sick?" Sasuke persisted, knowing Sakura did not like calling out of work for any reason._

_ "Should I have to? Shikamaru called off because he got a cold—big whoop!—and so Iruka is making a _pregnant _chick cover for that lazy bum! It's friggin' ridiculous!"_

_It was screwed up, but she was blowing his ears out from the screaming on the phone. Sasuke was begging every heavenly being he knew of for that baby to pop out so Sakura could go back to her not testy self._

oOoOo

Sasuke sighed as he remembered her hanging over his toilet, puking in sickness the night before. Why did pregnant women puke anyways? It must be all those weird cravings—like mustard and… chocolate syrup? Sakura needed help sometimes.

Just as Sasuke was placing the shirts in, he saw Karin, the representative on the business trip, walk in to check on him and Neji. He and Karin went way back to junior high—she was one of his fan girls. Only later she had transferred to a different school and he didn't see her again until college; she had an interesting relationship with his roommate. "Hey, Karin," Sasuke greeted with a small smile.

"Oh my gosh, hi!" She grinned, pushing her glasses up and trotting over in her heels. "Is this my Hawaii suitcase?"

"'Hawaii suitcase'?!" Neji fumed. "_That's _what we're packing?!"

"Yeah, I'm selling our clothes to only the best band in the world for their photo shoot," her eyes sparkled. Neji relaxed, seeing now that they were making money.

"Band? Whenever I think of bands I think of Hozuki… _dang _that guy could sing," Sasuke shook his head. Karin's eyes popped open. "You know Suigetsu?!"

"Yeah he was my roommate in college."

"O-M-G! _You _were his roommate?! He said you were cool. Dude, me and Sui have been dating since college—except now…" she lifted her left hand, pointing to a silver ring decorating her ring finger.

"No way… you're engaged?" Sasuke smiled.

"Yes! He's actually coming over to pick me up—he's in the band—we're going on a date; it's been awhile since he's been in Konoha."

Before Sasuke could respond, his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He reached out and checked his text: Sakura. An instinctive smile spread across his lips when he saw her name flashing on his screen.

"Your girl?" Neji asked, tagging another shirt.

"Yeah; she's off work and coming to keep me company. I'm going to tell her to go home—"

"You're so mean!" Karin pouted.

"She's sick—"

"She's _pregnant_," Neji corrected Sasuke with an impish grin. Karin's eyes widened.

"It was an accident," Sasuke readily explained.

"Karin, there's a 'Suigetsu Hozuki' here to see you. He's demanding we let him down," an intercom interrupted Sasuke before he could continue.

"Send him down!" Her voice cheered in excitement as she saw the suave white-haired singer trot down the steps.

"Hey baby!" He flashed a toothy grin, lifting the running red head into his arms and catching her in a kiss. Once they had finished kissing then talking, again and again, Sasuke greeted his old roommate: "Hey man, what's up?"

"Sasuke! Warehouse? Seriously?" Suigetsu taunted.

"He got a girl pregnant!" Karin blurted out laughing.

"It wasn't like that!" Sasuke defended his pride.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… don't tell me: Kiba's ex?" Suigetsu's lavender eyes sparkled with a knowing gleam. When Sasuke didn't answer, he laughed. "I knew you two would get together! You've always had your eyes on Haruno!"

Sasuke blushed profusely. Had it really been that obvious back in the day? He couldn't remember one school lesson he was taught, but he could call off what outfits the pink haired beauty wore everyday to school. His eyes were on her.

Because Sasuke had never gotten a chance to send that text message, Sakura showed up, seeming in better moods. Behind her came Naruto—that late fool. Neji had a few choice words for him before he headed off and bid everyone good bye for his date with Tenten. After talking over old college stories and reminiscing with Suigetsu, Sasuke finished packing the suitcase with Naruto and headed back homeward.

Sakura held the crook of his arm and placed her other hand on her still flat belly. "I don't look very different, but I feel different… I wonder when it'll come."

"It will," Sasuke assured with a smile. "It just better be a boy."

Sakura smacked his arm playfully. "Oh, why? 'To carry on the Uchiha name'?"

"Why, of course, _darling_," he taunted, knowing she hated overly formal pet-names such as "darling" and "love".

Sakura frowned and stuck her tongue out at him, only causing him to laugh and wrap his arm about her waist. "Everything will work out just fine. Your parents seem to feel better about me too," he observed, scanning the afternoon sunset with his onyx eyes. Sakura nodded as she also studied the sky, a soft smile expressing her happiness to be with her beloved.

"I'm glad of that… I really thought they were going to make us separate…"

"In the end, it would have still been our decision," Sasuke said flatly, seeming to already have had a back-up plan if that were to happen. Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… but still, they're approval is nice," she leaned her head on his arm and he unlocked his home's door.

"Of course it is; I'm grateful for that much… do you have any weird cravings again, because then I'll just head over to the store now," Sasuke teased with a grin.

"Actually yes!" Sakura played along with a mischievous smirk. "I want ramen with caramel apple chunks in it—miso ramen."

Sasuke cringed at the thought and gagged. "You have a really… disgusting sense of taste, babe…"

They both settled into the house. Sakura hadn't realized how neat of a person Sasuke was until she moved in with him: everything had a place and was in it—and if it just so happened that it wasn't in its place, it better get there. He didn't like to clean, but he didn't like to live in a dirty environment. When he explained this to her, Sakura thought that it would be a major issue—he was so firm about it, like he wouldn't budge. But for Sakura, Sasuke was a bit lenient, and let her mess drag along for a little while and didn't clean it up as he would his mess. She loved that about him—his willingness to give a little just for her.

Sasuke settled Sakura into his bed and tucked her in with a soft blanket to keep out the cold of February. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lovingly, pushing back strands of pink hair from the area. She smiled tiredly, enjoying the gentle caress of his hand. "Sweet dreams, Sakura…" he whispered. "I'll be back with you after my shower, but go ahead and sleep." He got up and collected his shower things, and left the room quietly, leaving her to sleep.

Sakura didn't like sleeping alone at all, so she endured the snakes being in the same room as her to be with Sasuke. That was her giving a little for him. Snuggling up on the cozy mattress, she awaited the return of Sasuke.

oOoOo

He didn't take very long, but to Sakura it felt like an eternity. She frowned when she heard him enter. "You took long…" she sighed, sitting up with a pouty from. Sasuke gave her what she wanted: a romantic kiss on her soft lips. "Don't whine," he ordered playfully. "It was only thirty minutes…"

"It _felt _like thirty hours…!" She smiled, pulling him back down by his neck to meet her in another kiss. Sasuke involved his skilled tongue and explored her mouth. Dropping his things on the floor, he gave his full attention to his beloved for the rest of the night until they were both cuddled side by side—just as if they were married.

**There you have it, chapter 5! I hope it came out all right. :] So, I was thinking of leading this story to a close sometime soon, along with the other story I'm currently writing, because there's another one I really am dying to start. So if there's anything you would like to happen in Truth or Dare, let me know; I'll see if I can include it. R&R, and arigatogozaimasu.**

**InaGaTa**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy—I decided not to skip as much time as I was originally planning to. :]

Chapter 6:

Sakura groaned as the second alarm went off in the morning. Sasuke had already left for work, and pretending he was still beside her seemed useless now that she had to head out. _This is ridiculous… _Sakura thought as she now mumbled out her thoughts. She looked in the mirror when she got up at her now full belly. Time had passed and every last customer continued to ask when she was due. _What if I was just fat, those morons… _she frowned, but her smile returned to her when the thought of Sasuke's meaningful compliments.

He had told her that carrying a new life into the world was the most beautiful work she could ever do. He told her that she had the prettiest smiles on her face when she watched him listening to the baby in her womb. Those precious moments were something Sakura held close to her heart.

oOoOo

_I wonder what she's doing… _Sasuke pondered as he folded various pieces of clothing for the warehouse. She looked so sad when he had to leave her. He had kissed her forehead and caressed her gentle face until she drifted back to sleep. Separating from her was becoming harder and harder now that the time of her "popping that baby out" as he often said was nearing.

"You always tend to space out with monotonous work," Neji observed teasingly. Sasuke smiled slightly.

"It's hard not to think about her," he explained simply. He looked down at the shirts, making sure they were in size order. He spotted a maternity blouse and was immediately thinking about Sakura all over again. Their first shopping trip together:

_Sakura put her fists on her hips when she saw Sasuke reading on the couch. "Hello? Weren't you going to take me shopping?" She reminded him. Sasuke glanced up at her._

_ "Your stomach is still flat; do we have to go now?"_

_ "Yes!" She threw her arms up. "What if I suddenly just—get filled up or whatever you call it? Am I gonna stretch out my clothes? Noooo, so c'mon…!" Her voice whined as she tugged on his upper arm. He rolled his eyes and put his book down._

_ "We're only going into the maternity section, nothing else—"_

_ "What about baby clothes?" She frowned, resting her head on his shoulder and batting her eyelashes at him. Sasuke kissed her forehead._

_ "Whatever," he complied loosely._

_ When they got to the store, it was full—not to their surprise. It was the weekend after all._

_ "Oh this one's so cute!" Sakura held up a soft pink sweater. Sasuke laughed, "That's what you said about the other ones."_

_ "Yeah, but the other ones didn't have a round neck-line," she argued with a playful wink._

_ "Ooohh, I see," he rolled his eyes. "So we've got five completely different tops and three bottoms for you?"_

_ "Hey!" She shoved him with a smile. "You're so sarcastic! Yeah, I think I'm done." Sasuke nodded._

_ "All right; then we'll just look at baby-clothes and head for check-out," he smiled._

_ After picking out some gender neutral looking baby outfits, Sasuke and Sakura paid at the checkout and headed back home._

oOoOo

"SASUKE!" Neji finally broke through Sasuke's concentration, causing him to flinch.

"What?"

"Did I really have an entire conversation by myself? Never mind, what were you so intent on thinking about?"

"Nothing really," Sasuke mumbled. He heard his phone beep with the sound of a voicemail. "Was my phone ringing?" Neji nodded.

"Yeah that was the first reason I was trying to get your attention and you just grunted," he shrugged.

"My subconscious sucks," Sasuke complained as he began to listen to his voicemail.

_"Hey Sasuke, this is Ino—from college? Yeah, long time no talk! I got your number from Sakura. Really, I'm calling you to tell you Sakura IS IN LABOR GET YOUR BUTT TO THE HOSPITAL! Bye."_

Sasuke's eyes shot open. It was happening already?! "Call Dobe and tell him to cover for me!" Sasuke darted out of the warehouse before Neji could even utter an "okay". His heart pounded within his chest. It felt like this day would never come, and yet now that it was here, it didn't feel at all real. He felt like he was running on air—it must be his adrenaline. The hospital was so far from the warehouse—the bus was too. After running to the bus, Sasuke had to wait for it to arrive—impatiently.

The stop closest to the hospital was still far, and it felt like everyone decided to get off at his exact spot to crowd up the exit-way. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. The second he was allowed a free way, he squeezed the crowd and ran.

Finally, after the longest run in his life, Sasuke stormed into the hospital, almost running right past the front desk. He went up to the girl behind the desk and wasted no time: "Is there a Haruno Sakura here?" He asked frantically while breathing out hard exhales.

"Let me see…" she checked painfully long. "Yes, she's on the second floor in room J—"

"2-J? Thanks!" Sasuke waved as he, again, dashed off, deeming the stairs to be faster than the occupied elevator. He raced up the stairs, his chest tight in anticipation. He didn't know when Sakura had arrived at the hospital; Iruka was even more strict about phone usage than Kakashi was—Ino and Sakura could only use their phones on lunch break, and considering Ino's frantic tone, Sakura probably had not just left for the hospital.

When he finally came up on the room 2-J, he caught his breath before asking a nearby nurse for entry into the room. He could hear Sakura's screams of excruciating pain as the nurse opened the door when Sasuke confirmed who he was.

Sasuke sat beside her and she reached out and grasped his hand—tight. Sasuke had never felt her vice-grip before, and quite frankly, he didn't think he wanted to ever again. If her body was hurting more than his hand right now, Sasuke couldn't imagine how loud Sakura _really _wanted to scream.

The doctors continued telling her to push to the point Sasuke knew Sakura was annoyed that she wasn't pushing hard enough. After what felt like an eternity, he could see it—the adorable little face of their first born screaming even louder than his mother. Sasuke's eyes widened in complete awe.

Once the baby was cleaned and wrapped up in a cozy blue blanket, it was placed in Sakura's loving arms. She held the baby close to her heart as an affectionate smile spread across her tired face. "Sasuke… look… it's out baby…" she almost started crying tears of joy.

"Yeah, it is…" Sasuke's voice, too, was shaky. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her soft lips. "You were really strong…"

"You think so?" She looked up from the baby and to her beloved. He nodded as he showed her the red nail-markings that were dug into his skin.

"I know so…" he smiled. Sakura laughed and puckered her lips slightly as Sasuke leaned in once again to meet her in a loving kiss.

When Sasuke pulled back, he smiled as Sakura's eyes danced.

"So what will we name out new son?" She giggled. Sasuke's eyes widened and a smile spread grew on his lips.

"It's a boy?" The attempt to hide his excitement was to no avail. "Gosh…I don't know… maybe Kotaro?"

"I like that name," Sakura smiled. "Here, hold him; he's your son too!" She held the bundle up to Sasuke.

He held the baby in his arms and looked down at the peaceful face. It was apparent that he had Sasuke's smaller eye shape—but that nose was unmistakably Sakura's. He was a perfect mix of the two—a truly beautiful baby.

"Isn't he cute?" Sakura whispered, leaning on Sasuke's arm.

"He's gorgeous—just like his mother," Sasuke whispered back, brushing his lips along her forehead.

The tranquil moment fell upon the new family: the father, the mother, and the little Kotaro Uchiha.

oOoOo

**There's chapter 6! I apologize, I don't know much about baby birth to be honest and I had to look a million things up… so I hope this came out all right. Please R&R and arigatogozaimasu for reading and supporting, everyone. :]**

**InaGaTa**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

I had a lot of fun writing this one. I felt like it's been a little while since Sasuke and Sakura had gotten intimate so… ahem. Yes, at the end of the chapter. Enjoy. I wrote this when I was already half asleep so… we'll see how it turns out. R&R.

Chapter 7:

Sasuke strode down the walkway, Sakura's hand in his. She hadn't wanted to separate from their lovely son—neither had Sasuke—but they left him over at Grandma and Grandpa Haruno's for the time being. Kotaro was already five days old. Sakura refused to get him his own room at the house, even though the crying drove both her and Sasuke to near insanity—not to mention Sasuke was already a grump in the morning.

But now they walked, hand in hand, the spring breeze brushing the hair out of their faces. They were a youthful couple: both only being nineteen. Sasuke had walked Sakura all the way to what he told her was his "favorite spot".

"Go on, look," he pointed with his free hand at the view beyond the bridge in which they were standing. It was absolutely gorgeous: the sun was just setting. They sky had the perfect shades of lavender and golden red painting it.

"Wow…" Sakura breathed. She felt Sasuke's grip on her hand tighten, and she looked over to give him a romantic smile, but he was on one knee looking up at her. Her heart skipped a beat. Was he really going to ask her _the _question?

"Sakura Haruno… I know, I've said this a lot over the past months we've spent together, but I mean it every time: I love you. The more I say it the deeper it gets—the closer I bring you to me.

"I want to take care of you and Kotaro. You're worth more to me than anyone could ever possibly be. You can make me smile, you can make me laugh—you're precious to me. I know this feeling I have for you is love… and that's why I want to ask you…" he revealed a small black box to her. He opened it, a silver ring with diamonds decorating the top glistening inside.

"Will you marry me?" His onyx eyes looked deep into her own emerald orbs, which were glistening with tears of joy. She felt the tears trailing down her cheeks as she looked into his captivating eyes, genuine emotion flowing within.

"How could I possibly reject the man I love?" Sakura's voice quivered as she laughed out her response. Why was she laughing? How could she not laugh? She was too joyous to do anything else but express herself. She leaned down and kissed him _first_.

Sasuke looked a little startled at first, but his eyes slowly closed as their lips melted together. She felt him smile into the kiss; she really could make him smile, make him happy—she gave him everything he could ever ask for: her love.

As they slowly broke away from the kiss, Sasuke slipped the ring onto Sakura's finger and stood up. He took her into his arms, embracing her, decorating the top of her pink fluff with kisses. Sakura nuzzled his neck and licked down to his sensitive spot—the curse mark.

A moan broke out from his throat—he wasn't expecting that. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear: "Not in public," was his order, but it was clouded by a clear embarrassment. Sakura giggled at her fiancé.

"Okay…" she complied, kissing his cheek.

While they were walking back to pick up Kotaro, Sasuke stopped. "You don't think that your parent's would mind if we were a little late, would you?" He asked, glancing over at her. Sakura noticed he had his hand up near his neck, his finger lightly rubbing his curse mark.

Sasuke didn't masturbate like most men his age; Sakura would hate it if he did anyways. However, rubbing his curse mark was a nice alternative. For some reason, it was very sexually sensitive (Orochimaru made it. Go figure).

"You mean, you wanna…?" Sakura asked, knowing the answer. Sasuke nodded, removing his hand from the area. "I just better not be pregnant _again _for the wedding!" She joked. Sasuke smirked and dragged her back to his house.

Sakura could see the bulge already forming in his pants. She giggled. Now she was feeling the same excited heat that he was.

The second Sasuke got into his house, he stripped off his shirt and slammed Sakura against the wall. Sasuke crashed his lips onto hers and rubbed her sides with a rough desperation—her shirt lifting from the coarse pressure. Sakura breathed out hard, grasping his hair between her fingers. Sasuke pulled back. "Bite my neck…" he pulled her head right to his mark.

Sakura swallowed and brought her teeth to the sensitive patch of skin. She nibbled and tickled her tongue along the entire area. Moans ripped out of Sasuke's throat as he leaned his head back, exposing to her more flesh. "Harder, Sakura…" he gave her a raspy order.

She obeyed; she sunk her teeth into the tender flesh of the Uchiha. His hand gripped her hair as he pulled it. Grunts rumbled in his throat as the pressure increased. He shoved her off him and ripped her shirt off, leaving her in her bra. With a brutish force, he grasped her arms and pushed her up against the wall harder; he watch as her small breasts danced with the force. He smirked.

He grabbed one of the small mounds and kneaded it in his hand. Sakura shivered in pleasure. She loved when he did that. He removed her bra effortlessly and traced her erect nipple with his tongue. She felt him breathing on her wet nipples, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

Sasuke pulled back and guided her to the couch and laid her down. His hands travelled down to her sides as he pulled down her bottoms. Sakura, in turn, grabbed his pants and underwear and pulled them down. Sasuke's already hardened member flung out, causing Sakura's lips to curve in a smirk.

"Gosh, I really want to go in…" Sasuke breathed, his cock clenching under his arousal. He pressed it on Sakura's dampened entrance.

"Do it…" Sakura opened her legs wider. Sasuke nodded and pressed into her vagina. Sakura whimpered. Had he gotten bigger? She thought nothing could hurt after that baby.

Sasuke was pleased to feel that Sakura's tight walls still hugged his throbbing member in the way he desired. He thrust in with a desperate speed. He felt her tighten her walls, holding him inside her as he pulled in and out. The room was filling with moans and groans of bliss and pleasure.

Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist and humped into his penetrating cock. She felt a wondrous shock shoot through her legs and in her nether regions as Sasuke thrust in violently, going deeper than he ever had before, but it hurt. She screeched and grasped his hair in her fists. Sasuke moaned out loudly, "Oh my gosh—you feel even tighter here!" He thrust in harder and harder, sending shocks of pain through her legs. Ecstasy shot through both their bodies as they succumbed to pleasure, their climax hitting them.

When he felt Sakura release her cum and coat his penis with the lovely drink, Sasuke pulled out and pressed his cock on her lips. Sakura opened her mouth and accepted the long awaited treat.

He tasted wonderful—something about the manly, musky taste of Sasuke's manhood appealed perfectly with Sakura's taste buds. She sucked it as she outlined it with her tongue, spoiling her senses with the delicious flavor.

Sasuke, too, was thoroughly enjoying himself—this being his first blow job. He humped into Sakura's mouth, surprised she could take his full length. The hot cavern engulfing his penis was a new found pleasure he willingly indulged in.

His cum jetted out of him, filling Sakura's mouth with his treat. That taste topped them all. The thick cream he ejaculated from his manhood had a silky texture Sakura couldn't resist. She swallowed the entire load into her mouth, shivering as the warm seed went down her throat.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at her beloved, who was struggling to catch his breath.

"Yeah, baby?" He responded after a quick gulp.

"We have to keep this couch forever…" she giggled.

oOoOo

**And there is chapter 7. :] It turns out this was a lot longer than I was expecting. I hope you all liked it, don't forget to R&R, and arigatogozaimasu to all of you. After a little bit of their marital life, this story will be coming to a close, so there's still some time left. :]**

**InaGaTa**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

So, here's chapter 8. I apologize for the late posting, and happy late thanksgiving? Sorry... :[ Enjoy.

Chapter 8:

They both stood, face to face. Sakura had never seen Sasuke cry before—only when he talked about his deceased parents he would slow his pace in talking, as if avoiding emotional contact with the past. That was the closest she saw him get to crying. But right now, Sakura saw that Uchiha, standing before her, small tears filling up his eyes.

He looked handsome in a suit. It was probably the first time she'd ever seen him get dressed up too. His onyx eyes peered into her own emerald ones. He wasn't smiling on the outside, but his eyes danced in his overflowing feelings. He was happy. She could tell. Her hands were in his hands, which were slowly beginning to tighten in their grip. Yes, he was definitely emotional.

Sakura didn't want to take her eyes off her beloved Uchiha Sasuke—especially because these were the last moments they were sharing before beginning their new life—their married life. But she peered over to their son, Kotaro, who was bouncing up and down on her mother's lap. Her gaze returned to those beloved eyes of Sasuke, who had also taken a moment to glance at Kotaro.

Sasuke saw Sakura; she looked far more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. It was obvious that she was blinking back her tears (much like he was). Her emerald orbs were glossy with her constantly portrayed emotion. Her hair was pinned up, but she still kept those lovely pink bangs hanging in her face—her gorgeous face. Sakura meant more to him than anyone else ever did, and he didn't say "I love you" for no reason. He loved her, and he was willing to give everything he possibly could for her.

Seeing her like this reminded Sasuke of the time they were together, when she was finding her hairstyle for their wedding:

_Sakura sat in the seat, texting on her phone while the hairstylist worked at her hair. Sasuke, quite bored, sat beside Sakura on a stool waiting for Kurenai, the hairstylist, to finish her work. He looked over to see who Sakura was texting: Ino. Of course—he should have guessed it._

_"Hey! Stop looking at my texts!" She pulled her phone back from his curious eyes. He looked up at her blankly._

_"Why? We're going to be married soon—what're you talking about?" She shook her head._

_"Nope, I can't tell you. It's not about me, it's about her and our coworker," she giggled._

_"Who, Shikamaru?" She gasped as her eyes opened wide. "How'd you know?!" Sasuke laughed and shrugged. He had just seen them walking together the other day._

_Finally, Kurenai finished with Sakura's hair. It was stunning, breathtaking—Sasuke was left speechless. Sakura looked just like a porcelain doll; the style complimented her face perfectly. Sasuke said nothing, but he allowed the smile to fill his lips as he looked her over._

_"Ino wants me to send her a picture, but I don't like taking pictures by myself," she whined an obvious hint at Sasuke. He grinned; he wanted to take a picture with her anyways. Honestly, he felt quite lucky to be with such a beautiful woman as herself. He snapped the photo on Sakura's phone and returned it to her._

_Sakura frowned when she looked at it. She didn't like it. She reprimanded herself for not being photogenic. She was about to insult the picture aloud until she heard Sasuke say: "Beautiful." Her heart jumped. To her, the compliment sounded quite random. What did he possibly see in her? When she looked back at the picture, she didn't see it any differently, but something about how meaningful Sasuke had said "beautiful" made her love the picture. Sasuke certainly looked handsome. She'd have to see how Ino, her maid of honor, liked her hair. She sent the picture, now feeling confident with it._

oOoOo

He smiled at Sakura. She looked even more beautiful now that she was in her dress as well. Her hair looked even more immaculate now that it was completed with every component.

Sakura smiled back, her own memories returning to her. She'd always wanted Sasuke to open up to her about his past; he never talked to anyone about it, and for nine years he suffered alone:

_Sasuke prayed at his parent's and his brother's shrine, burying another letter beside their graves. Sakura noticed he wrote a letter at least once a month to his deceased family. She thought that was sweet. He had told her not to disturb him when he was doing so—he must have wanted his space, but something was different in his demeanor today. He looked torn. _

_Despite Sasuke's practical order for her to not go with him, she went over and knelt beside him at the shrine, giving her respects to his family. When she opened her eyes, Sasuke was looking down at her. He didn't look upset, he looked… touched. "Sakura…" he whispered in a shaky voice._

_"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to disturb you, I just—" he embraced her tightly._

_"Thank you," he said, kissing her cheek shortly in gratitude. Sakura was confused. Why had he told her not to come along if he wanted her there so much? She gave him that questioning look, expressing her thoughts perfectly to him. He sighed. "I didn't want you to follow me because… well, it's an Uchiha thing I suppose. Itachi did it with his wife too when he'd go to grandfather's grave. _

_"I don't want you to see me at a point of weakness… I want to be strong for you, but I guess suffering alone hasn't been doing much for you… has it?" His admittance hurt her. Sakura didn't know that it was a pride struggle as well. She hugged him._

_"Sasuke, you'll always be strong… and you know what? There's strength in numbers too… So, let's go together from now on. I'm sure your parents would have wanted to meet me anyways, right?" She smiled up at him, planting a loving kiss on her fiancé's lips._

oOoOo

Sasuke and Sakura voiced their vows one after the other, looking into each other's eyes, meaning every word that was escaping their lips. Sakura tried to control her tears when she heard Sasuke's voice shaking with his overwhelming emotion pouring out of every word. He took breaks in his sentences, trying to control the obvious struggle. Sakura tried to keep her words from sounding like sobs, but Sasuke's ever present smile continued to encourage her.

Finally, it happened: they sealed their vow with a kiss—the most immaculate kiss of their entire relationship. The most love they had ever felt exchanged between the two of them in just one simple kiss. It wasn't long, but it was perfect.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the newlyweds walked down the aisle, hand in hand, smiling into each other's eyes. "You look so gorgeous," Sasuke whispered in her ear as they walked.

"Oh stop!" She laughed. "You're look so sharp in your suit," she teased. Sasuke frowned.

"Don't taunt me; I want to take this thing _off_; it's uncomfortable," he complained. "And if you can compliment me, I've got to compliment you, Sakura."

Sakura giggled and complied. "Oh and Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Let's not be messy with the cake, okay?" She pleaded. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What, you plan on reusing that dress or something?"

"I want to look pretty for my pictures!" She argued, smacking his chest when they got into the privacy of a closed door, now waiting to be introduced for their dinner. Sasuke chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I'll be nice…" he promised, kissing her forehead to seal their deal. Sakura smiled and tiptoed, rubbing her nose on his.

"Oh c'mon their calling us! I'm hungry!" She pulled at his arm.

"Relax, baby…!" Sasuke laughed, walking after her.

As promised, Sasuke was nice and didn't smash the cake all over Sakura's face as he had originally intended to. When they sat down to eat at their table, Sasuke of course sat beside Sakura, Ino sat beside Sakura, and Suigetsu, Sasuke's best man, sat beside Sasuke. Karin was standing across the table soon after she finished her plate of food, talking to her fiancé.

"Okay, I'm so happy for you two!" Karin took time to congratulate Sasuke and Sakura with a happy smile. Sasuke just nodded, returning her smile.

"Thank you so much, Karin, really!" Sakura beamed happily at the red head.

"Look at you, all dressed up, Karin. You look like a model," Suigetsu complimented her with a grin. A blush filled her cheeks.

"C'mon don't lie, Sui!" Karin pleaded embarrassedly. Sasuke leaned over to Sakura and whispered in her ear: "They're next, don't you think so…?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," Sakura agreed with a grin. "But look over there—their soon after. Boy, are we gonna be busy in wedding attendance…!" Sakura discretely pointed at Ino and Shikamaru, who were both conversing with beaming smiles.

Sasuke laughed and shook his head. "Let's at least get settled in our own lives _first_," he smiled.

"Oh will we have time?" Sakura joked.

"No," Suigetsu piped up, joining their conversation. "Because Sasuke's gonna be my best man, aren't you, Sasuke?" He smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I guess I don't have a choice—I'm pretty much you're only friend," Sasuke countered. Suigetsu frowned while everyone laughed at his expense.

"Well, _I _love you, Sui," Karin winked. Suigetsu's cheery smile returned to him.

Slowly but surely, the wedding came to a close. Sasuke and Sakura left the building sometime before, heading back to their house to prepare for their honeymoon. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh as Sasuke unlocked the front door.

"I'm so… tired!" She whined. Sasuke laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I am too, but we have a plane to catch, so let's get our suitcases and we'll sleep over there." Sakura frowned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to drive?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I'll drink coffee or something, don't worry about it." Sakura sighed again and shook her head.

"I can't help but worry when I can tell you're falling asleep standing up!"

"Don't _worry_, baby," he ensured her, gently pushing her through the door. "Go get your suitcase." He smiled. Sakura smiled a tired smile back at him.

"No you get yours, I'm going to go make you _coffee_!" She skipped inside.

"Make yourself a cup while you're at it!" He called out to her as he strode up the stairs to retrieve their luggage.

Before long, they were both on the road heading over to the airport to catch their plane. Sasuke had the windows open. The air blowing in his face would definitely keep him awake. Sakura groaned.

"If you're speeding, stop…" she mumbled, only half awake, but still fully aware of what her husband was doing. Sasuke sighed and slowed the car down.

"You just go to sleep," he teased.

"If I wake up to sirens, World War III is starting—and _you're _its first victim," she threatened playfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It can't be a world war if there's only one crazed pink haired lady running around killing people from the same country," he corrected her imagination.

"Oh whatever…" she whined, cuddling her face back on her car seat, trying to fall back asleep. Sasuke smiled at her. She was so very adorable when she slept. He took another sip at his coffee, trying not to be jealous of his wife. Instead, he pulled up the blanket she had packed to her shoulders, seeing that she was shivering. She hadn't said anything, knowing that the wind blowing into the car was keeping him awake. He knew that, that's why he waited until she fell back asleep to tuck her in. Now, he face filled with a contented smile, which Sasuke thoroughly enjoyed.

He sighed as he stared blankly at the road, continuing their journey to the airport.

oOoOo

**And so ends chapter 8... I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R. Once I wrap up everything with Truth or Dare, I'm probably going to be done posting things up here, but I have one more story maybe... it depends if you all are interested in the theme. I will be posting a brief description of the possible next story in chapter 9, so stay tuned. Arigatogozaimasu to all you supporters**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Here's the description of my possible new story. It's still rough… So, if it sounds like it has promise, please tell me so:

Professor Uchiha: My tutor

All her life, Sakura Haruno was rejected for being pretty much the only poor girl in the rich city of Konoha. She's intelligent, however, and found herself in the best college imaginable. What do her peers think? They hate her. To make it worse, music is a required class and she's no good at it, so now they have more of a reason to tease her. Sasuke Uchiha, her music professor, offers his assistance. What could go wrong?

And now, for the reason you all are really here, chapter 9.

Chapter 9:

Their honeymoon was fun, but definitely exhausting. The whole first half of it was spent on an island resort, waking up early so they could attend the desired activities. Finally, their time of relaxation had come: the cruise going back to Konoha.

Sasuke relaxed on their hotel-like room bed, reading yet another book. Sakura cuddled up beside him, lost in thought. Her hair was tousled about the pillow, which was sunk in due to her laying her head on it. Her eyes travelled up to the book Sasuke was reading as she broke her focus: a romance novel?

"Sasuke, what are you reading?" Sakura giggled teasingly. Sasuke barely glanced down at her.

"A book Suigetsu lent to me. He said it had a good story, but I don't like it," he mumbled flatly. Sakura frowned.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"There are so many fickle emotions. One second he loves her, the next he doesn't. I wish he'd just make up his mind," he groaned, resting the book on his chest. He combed his fingers loosely through his raven mop, allowing a breathy sigh to ease his tension.

"Do you want me to give you anything?" Sakura offered, sitting up. Sasuke thought for a moment, a smile spreading on his lips.

"How about a kiss and a cup of water?"

Sakura giggled and pecked his soft lips with her own. "I'll be right back," she winked as she glided out the room with grace.

Sakura, oblivious to where else she could retrieve a drink, embarrassedly ventured to the bar. "Um…" _Who goes to a bar and asks for water? Seriously?! _

"Whaddya have?" Asuma, the bartender, inquired roughly as he shook up a drink for a young man beside Sakura.

"Water…?" The apprehension was saturating her voice—she was indeed embarrassed. The young man beside her chuckled, raising a tint of red to her cheeks.

"Only you would get water at a bar, Sakura," the familiar voice wisped through the air. Sakura flinched and straightened her shoulders. This _un_familiar person should have called her "Uchiha", truly, if he knew her name.

"And you are?" She retorted with a sniff, successfully hiding her confusion. The young man looked up, revealing a face full of familiarity: Inuzuka Kiba. Sakura breathed back a gasp that would have escaped her lips. What was _he _doing here?

"Hey babe," his voice dripped with the immoral lust overtaking his thoughts. Sakura frowned hard. Those words were Sasuke's and Sasuke's alone.

"Do me a favor and don't call me that, _Inuzuka_," she ordered, purposely flashing her wedding rings by tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. Kiba pretended not to notice.

"'Inuzuka'? C'mon, we know each other—we dated. Call me Kiba," he grinned, standing to prove superiority in his height to hers. Sakura swallowed. Kiba didn't have any physical effect on her, but she did on him. And now, her mind was clouded with fear.

"I wish we hadn't you jerk," she stepped back, leaning on the counter closer to Asuma.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kiba sneered with an eye roll, pulling her arm and stealing her lips in a kiss. Sakura's lips. Sasuke's lips. As much as he may have wanted to get involved, Asuma couldn't unless he wanted to lose his job. Kiba knew that and made his move.

Sakura tried to pull away from him, but his strength was superior to hers. He locked her into that wretched kiss—that defiling kiss. She punched his chest, practically screaming into his lips as she felt him smirk.

Asuma forgot his job and decided that the purity of a woman was more important. He was about to involve himself and help Sakura until he saw a red-eyed raven haired man; the intensity of his rage seethed through the deadly crimson orbs. That man was Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke ripped Kiba off his wife, who was trying to gasp for air at this point. "The heck is your problem?!" His voice tore through the air, resonating on the walls. His infuriated state registered into Kiba's mind.

Kiba flinched. This was the same guy who had his eyes on _his _girlfriend all through college, wasn't it? That well formed, elegant Uchiha face was unmistakable. He scowled, curling his lip, revealing one of his fang-like teeth.

Sasuke deadpanned, unresponsive and unthreatened by the Inuzuka's show of teeth. "Hands. Off. My. Wife," Sasuke's voice poured out his possessive clutch he held to the pinkette behind him. No, Sasuke didn't recognize Kiba, and he didn't care to. Al he knew is that someone was trying to take advantage of something that was his and his alone. _That _was unforgivable.

Kiba didn't bother arguing. One, Sasuke was an Uchiha: superior strength and genius was flowing in his veins. Two, he didn't want to have to pay for any damages done to the ship. He smacked his pay on the counter, still glaring into Sasuke's eyes. Finally, he turned and left.

When Sasuke's eyes relaxed and faded back to their onyx shade, he turned and placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Are you all right?" His voice demanded a worry for an answer. Sakura stared at him blankly, trying to comprehend what was now happening.

"I'm… I'm okay," she finally whispered, leaning on his chest, shaking. She didn't know why, but she knew if Sasuke didn't show up, who knows what Kiba would have done to her?

Sasuke took her in a loving embrace, planting several kisses on her soft pink tresses. When he felt tears decorating his shirt, he whispered words of comfort in her ear, trying to relax her tremble. He, too, might have been shaking, but for different reasons:

_How _dare _he touch her… How _dare _he kiss her… that worthless pig! _Sasuke fumed in his mind, opting to get some sort of revenge.

Sakura heard his heart rate quicken and almost immediately knew what he was letting poison his mind. "Sasuke, don't..." she buried her face on his chest.

"He touched you," Sasuke ground his teeth.

"I know…"

"He kissed you."

"I know…"

"It defiled you."

"I know, Sasuke…"

"Do you care at all?" He questioned with a tinge of annoyance. Why wasn't she siding with him?

"It's not worth ruining our last few days of our honey moon, Sasuke… Kiba just—"

"'Kiba'?" The name forced out another tone of anger in Sasuke's voice. That boy sickened him. He was the one that touched his Sakura? His grip on her tightened as he tried to control his rage. Heads would roll.

"Sasuke, it's not worth it…" her gentle voice soothed Sasuke back into his more serene side. As the Uchiha nature of tranquility fixated back on his features, Sasuke released Sakura from the embrace.

"You're right, but we go everywhere _together _from now on, all right?" He concluded. He couldn't let this happen again—not ever.

The two were about to head back to their room, when they heard a deep voice call out to them: "Hey! It's not much to call you back for, but your water, miss." Asuma said simply. Sakura shook her head and laughed.

"Right, I totally forgot!" Sakura thanked him and took the water with a pleasant smile. "Here Sasuke," she handed it to him, but he pushed it back.

"I'm not thirsty, you take it." Sakura frowned at him.

"Are you upset?" No answer but a simple "hn". Sakura sighed at his stubbornness. "You know, I wouldn't have minded if you punched his face in," she said with a grin, an attempt to cheer him up. A slight grin curved on Sasuke's lips as he imagined how fun that would be. _Well that worked… _ Sakura smiled at her success, hooking her hand in the crook of Sasuke's willing arm.

The two of them settled back into their room and slipped into bed after dressing in their sleeping apparel. Sakura cuddled up on Sasuke as he loosely wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" Sakura whispered, stroking his chest through a loose T-shirt.

"Throw Kiba overboard," Sasuke grinned impishly. Sakura smacked his chest playfully and laughed.

"Can I watch?"

"Oh yes, you'll get a front row seat," he kissed her forehead and chuckled.

"I know what your dream is gonna be," she rolled her eyes. Sasuke shook his head.

"No he couldn't override my thoughts of you." Sakura blushed, a smile forming on her lips.

"I love you, Sasuke," she kissed his nose. Sasuke kissed her lips before she could back away, mumbling an "I love you too" on her lips as he deepened his feelings for her.

Sakura giggled and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They indulged in the lovely kiss until the both drifted off to sleep.

oOoOo

**There's chapter 9. Please don't forget to R&R (on both the story and my possible new story description. If I don't get feedback, I can't make time to write it). Arigatogozaimasu to all my supporters. :]**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

SOOOO Sorry! I was having major writers block with this, and when I came up with a chapter well, when in doubt… you'll see. But I don't really like typing in front of people because when they look over my shoulder I lose my train of thought. Anyways, enjoy the product of my neglect to pay attention in school (I wrote this on notebook paper in class… x.x)

Chapter 10:

It had been around two weeks since they got back from their honeymoon. Sasuke and Sakura, with all the wedding details and complications, hadn't had a lot of time to themselves, and now with Kotaro, they didn't see it happening any time soon. Their house was still being set up in a more kid-friendly way on top of that.

To Sakura's dismay, Kotaro loved the darkness of the house just like his father; so she didn't have an excuse to turn the lights on. It was contrary to normal, actually: Kotaro tended to cry in bright rooms.

"Our child is in love with darkness," Sakura frowned, realizing how terrible it sounded only when she said it aloud. Sasuke shrugged and stroked the baby's sleeping face with his index finger. Sakura smiled at his shows of affection. "You should probably build his crib, darling," Sakura addressed him with teasing endearment. They had gotten into the habit of using pet names they didn't like when telling the other to do something unpleasant.

Sasuke groaned as a displeased frown clouded his placid features. "How annoying," he grunted. Sakura giggled, watching her husband contemplate whether he should get it over with or do it later. "Where's the box?" He finally decided undesirably.

"Over there," Sakura pointed loosely as she continued to support Kotaro's head as he slept in her arms. Sasuke forced himself off the couch and started to build the crib. Sakura watched as her youthful husband's muscles twitched and flexed as she worked at the building. "I'll be right back," she said, getting up from the couch, "I'm going to lay him down in our bed."

"Are the guards up?" Sasuke reminded her. She nodded with a smile and strode up the stairs to rest their son.

When she returned, Sasuke was already near done building. "Wow, you're fast!" She admired with a smile. He flashed her a quick grin and continued working. She squatted beside him. "Do you need help?"

"No, I'm almost done…" he mumbled, now hammering in the last nail carelessly. In turn with his careless behavior came the undesired pain of pinching his finger between wood and hammer. He cursed, shaking his hand due to the sharp pain. Sakura gasped.

"Y—you just cursed!" She was appalled. She had never heard him curse before over anything, not even when dealing with Kiba. Little did she know, he wanted to, but he refused to make an even bigger scene.

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes, "remember when we were dating? Who's the one that almost said the f-word when they saw my snakes?" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"If your lips aren't pure, I'll never kiss you!" She threatened with a frown.

"Like I need your permission," he snapped, "I can kiss you whenever I want to."

"No you can't—" her voice was muffled out, due to Sasuke's lips pressing on hers. When he pulled back, he looked smug, but he wasn't smiling at all. He looked intensely bothered.

"Yes, I can," he stated matter-of-a-factly as he strode off, carrying the crib to their room for Kotaro.

Sakura stood still, frozen by what had just happened. They had just bickered for a bit—but it felt terrible. They hadn't argued in _years. _The last time they did argue was in junior high when Sasuke couldn't make it to a group date they were having with Hinata and Neji.

After a quick shake of her head, Sakura followed after the man of her dreams, who she last saw with a smug glint in his eyes and a bothered frown plastered on his face. He was already putting small sheets on the mattress for Kotaro's new bed. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Are you upset?" She was almost scared to ask. It was an odd argument, and it had ended in a very odd way. He shook his head.

"No, not really; I'm just confused."

"What is it?"

"Well," he began, leaning on the wall, "why would you say that? I mean, that you'd never kiss me. It was kind of random."

"I'm not sure," she admitted, "I was just saying whatever came to my head first. I'm not really sure how to act in an argument—I've never had siblings or anything…" her voice trailed off. Sasuke stepped up to her and stroked her hair.

"It's probably better that way; let's just… not use our intimacy as threats, okay? Just slap me or something," he added with a light chuckle. Sakura smiled up at him with a compliant nod. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

Sasuke put his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "I'm sorry for kissing you after that; I was kind of being a brat."

"Sasuke…" Sakura frowned. "Don't apologize…"

"Why not? It's true," he responded, tapping the top of her head with a light kiss. He held her closer. Sakura smiled on the warmth of his chest.

"Well, I shouldn't have provoked you…" she said while running her fingers up his shirt on his back in stroking motions. Sasuke breathed softly due to her touch. He leaned down to meet her lips in a loving kiss—

"WAAAAH!" Kotaro screamed. He was awake; awake and hungry. Sasuke groaned frustrated.

"Oh my gosh, shut up…"

"Be nice dear, he's just a baby," Sakura teased, taking Kotaro in her arms and bouncing him to ease his wailing.

"He knows what he's doing," Sasuke mumbled, jealous of how his son had his precious wife wrapped around his finger. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and laughed.

"Your face right now is so priceless!" Sasuke scowled and looked away.

"I wouldn't have this face on if it weren't for that kid…" he complained. "When are we going to actually be able to finish something we start?" Sakura frowned and sighed.

"I don't know, Sasuke… it's not like I didn't want to kiss you, it's just Kotaro is—"

"WAAAAH!" Sasuke groaned again.

"Look, he's probably hungry. I'll go get the bottle…" he mumbled as he trotted down the stairs into the kitchen to retrieve the bottle.

To Sasuke's relief, that was the problem. Kotaro sucked happily on his bottle and filled his tummy up with the desired formula. Sasuke ran his fingers through his dark mop of hair, trying to ease his nerves that were tempting him to be grumpy. When his son was finally back asleep, Sasuke pulled Sakura toward him gently and sat her on his lap. "Can we now?"

"Sasuke, I still have to make dinner…" she frowned, stroking his face. He sighed, but then added quickly:

"I just got paid yesterday—we'll go on a date, so can we _please _finish?" Sasuke could feel himself reaching his limit. He needed a release. Now. And he wanted one just as badly. Sakura could tell that much from the bulge in her husband's pants. She sighed; he could be so sexually sensitive at times…

"Okay, but don't you want to wait until the mood is right?" She frowned, slipping her hand into his shirt and stroking his curse mark. He groaned in response and glared up her.

"Quit taunting me, Sakura. You'll regret it…" he warned as he groaned, leaning his face on her small breasts.

"I'm helping you feel good, _darling_," she smirked, pushing down on the sensitive patch of skin. That was it. Sasuke flipped her over onto the bed and attacked her lips with his own roughly. She would pay; and somehow, Sakura _wanted _to pay.

Sasuke ripped her shirt off and bite down her neck to her breasts, tugging at her bra with his teeth. "Take it off," he ordered.

"Make me," Sakura retorted impishly. Sasuke growled at his stubborn wife and bite her bottom lip and sucked as he unclipped the unneeded piece of underwear.

Sakura squirmed under his touch, seeing as he was now kneading her breast in her skilled hands. His palm traced her erect nipple expertly and his tongue tasted every sweet flavor of her mouth. He broke of the kiss calmly and ended his ministrations to her breasts as he now looked down to examine the delicate body before him.

"You're so beautiful…" he breathed, kissing her chin lightly and returning to his examination of her body. Sakura blushed, embarrassed as she watched his eyes dart from here to there, looking at every visible detail of her upper body. She felt his hand grab her at her waist and tug her bottoms off.

"W—wait, Sasuke—"

"Sh," he hushed her. "Not when we've managed to get this far…" And with that he leaned his head down, breathing in the inviting and musky fragrance of her nether regions. He licked her entrance with the tip of his tongue, allowing it only to penetrate briefly. He heard his wife groan and he smirked. "Did you not like that? I could do something else—"

"Don't be stupid, Sasuke! Please, don't taunt me..!" He smirked again, but he wanted more. She should have to beg him. He should have in ground into his mind that she wanted and needed him every second of her life.

"I'm not taunting you, I'm making you feel good," he repeated her earlier statement impishly. Sakura groaned, now realizing what her husband wanted: he wanted her begging his name, begging him to be inside her. This could be a long time.

"Sasuke please…"

"Please what?" he pried, breathing on her wet entrance, allowing his breath to caress the sexually sensitive part tauntingly.

"U—use your tongue…" she mumbled embarrassedly.

"I can't hear you, Sakura…" he allowed his lips to brush against her vagina as he spoke, and he licked in gently and slowly. It was too slow.

"S—Sasuke! Your tongue—use your tongue!" She pleaded desperately, opening her legs wider. He smirked; now she was ready. He inserted his tongue and tasted her wet cunt. He moaned, thoroughly enjoying the flavor of his dampened wife. He massaged her thighs roughly as he now animalisticly licked inside her, moving his tongue in and out of her entrance. He felt her tightening constantly, wanting him to give her more and more.

He couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke removed his tongue and undid his bottoms. His hardened member slipped into her entrance and they moaned together, desperately trying to take in all the pleasure they could provide. Sasuke thrust into her, and Sakura whimpered with pleasured groans in turn. Sakura tightened her walls around Sasuke, and he groaned and threw his head back. He thrust in and moved out, continuously slamming into her, sending shocks of simultaneous pain and pleasure through her body and legs.

"You are so friggin' tight," Sasuke loosed his tongue to speaking while thrusting into her. His words came out as sensual groans. Sakura liked it.

"You fill me up so good, Sasuke," she whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist and humped into the penetrating cock. Sasuke moaned loudly, feeling himself get closer and closer to his climax: to his point of release. They moved in complimenting motions and hit a point of utter ecstasy. Sasuke could feel it coming up, and his thrust in deeper and harder to feeling it travel up his system, to the opening where his seed would be released—

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Kotaro cried.

_Oh HECK no… I'm finishing! _Sasuke screamed in his mind stubbornly. He could see Sakura's eyes, holding love, lust, concern… he kissed her rosy lips, letting her know he wasn't stopping. He thrust in harder until Sakura was whimpering and screaming almost as loud as their son. Sasuke released his load of cum into her.

They breathed heavily onto each other. Sakura looked up into the onyx orbs of her husband, who was struggling to catch his breath. She heard a squelching sound as he removed his softening penis from her entrance. Somehow, they had blocked out Kotaro's crying in those last few moments.

"I should take care of him now…." Sakura said breathlessly. Sasuke nodded and got away from hovering over her.

"Thank you, babe…" he smiled gratefully, and planted a loving kiss on her forehead. She smiled.

"At least it wasn't on the couch this time!" She winked teasingly.

oOoOo

**Kids will be kids. I've always imagined that crap like that probably happens to a lot of married couples. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and I am sad to say, but also proud to say, that Truth or Dare will be coming to a close in chapter 11. Arigatogozaimasu for all you supports. Also! I am working on another story right now, it's called "Professor Uchiha: My Tutor". You can check it out if you're interested. :]**

**InaGaTa**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

Soooo sorry I thought I would've had this done much sooner, but anyways here's the finale. Enjoy :]

Chapter 11:

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Sakura Uchiha was bustling around in the kitchen. She had left the bedroom quietly in attempt to not wake her husband before he had to go to work. She, too, had to get ready, but something more important was on her mind other than work.

Sasuke might have been the cook of the family, but Sakura knew that he would be too tired this morning to make breakfast. And today wouldn't be just _any _breakfast. She had to make lunch too… maybe she could skimp and make a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. No, no, no; today had to be perfect. She could try her hand at a bento.

"Baby, _what _are you doing? It's four o'clock in the morning," Sasuke mumbled while leaning on the wall of the kitchen. Sakura glanced over and frowned.

"Go back to sleep! You don't have to be up yet…" she waved her hand to shoo him away. Sasuke chuckled and walked up to her.

"I thought you said you would hate this day," he reminded her, planting a good morning kiss on her cheek. Sakura smiled sweetly and looked away.

"Well, it is sad, but… you know, I can't do anything about it," she sighed. "I don't want him to go…"

"He'll come back," Sasuke smiled encouragingly. "And he'll make friends and come home with stories and work…" his voice trailed off. Sakura nodded and wiped small tears that filled her eyes. Sasuke wrapped his arm around his wife's slim waist.

"I've got to get back to cooking!" Sakura shook her head and started working. "Go away; you distract me!" Sasuke laughed and put his hand on the counter and watched her.

"I think I'll stay and watch you," he smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes and giggled. The past few years with Kotaro had been eventful, that's for sure. Sasuke and Sakura worked diligently to potty train and teach the mule headed child how to speak. His stubborn attitude reminded Sakura of Sasuke very much so, but he would always say it came from her.

After years of crying, blundering, and falling, Kotaro had grown into an intelligent little four year old getting ready for his first day of school.

Sakura bustled about in the kitchen, cooking breakfast in darkness with only the light of the sun peeking through the window. She had grown accustom to living in the dark house. She had grown accustom to her son's and her husband's love of snakes. But she would never let herself get used to being loved by Sasuke Uchiha.

That love he showed her—the immaculate, unprecedented love—was not something she ever wanted to take lightly. She didn't want to ever treat it like it was common. Sasuke was her beloved. She was Sasuke's beloved. That's how they lived their life.

And Kotaro was the product of their love. He was a perfect bundle of love wrapped up in the form of a child. They loved him endlessly.

The thought of change coming into their home brought tears to Sakura's eyes. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked with concern. She shook her head and sobbed into her hands.

"Things are changing, Sasuke… Kotaro is growing up and I don't know if I'm ready to send him off!" She looked up into his onyx orbs and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Sasuke frowned and held her in an embrace.

"It'll be okay, baby," he assured her. "We'll walk him to school; we'll make sure he's there safe—he'll be doing something productive instead of having Hinata or Karin babysit him."

"But what if people bully him?" Sakura persisted, cuddling her face on her husband's chest.

"He's an Uchiha; if anything, we'll have to reprimand him _for _bullying," Sasuke forced back a chuckle. Sakura giggled lightly through her tears.

"Kotaro's not exactly an angel, is he?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't think so; he'll be okay… and besides, we know what the school is like; we went there ourselves when we were kids."

"That's true…" she nodded, and smiled. "I think… I'll be okay now…"

"Good," he kissed her forehead and her nose before pulling away. "And he's waking up in about ten minutes so get to cooking." He grinned and winked as he went back upstairs to get ready for work.

It was now five o'clock and Kotaro stretched out his chubby arms after his daddy gently nudged him awake. He frowned with a pouty lip as his eyes dully scanned his surroundings. He, like his father, hated the mornings; however, he looked adorable when he was grumpy, whereas Sasuke looked as if he would rip your head off.

Kotaro hopped out of his bead and dressed himself in his school uniform: navy blue dress pants and a white button down shirt. After swiping his monkey backpack (yeah, that was Sakura's idea. He needed something cute, as she said) off his drawers, he stumbled to the kitchen. "Mommy! It's my first day of school," he grinned, now having gotten over his grumpiness. Sakura smiled at him and swooped him up into her arms.

"Oh yes it is! Mommy is so proud of you!" She rubbed her nose on Kotaro's stubby one, causing him to laugh.

"Are you and daddy going to walk me there?" His onyx orbs glowed in excitement when Sakura nodded. "Can I ride on Daddy's shoulders?"

"Of course you can!" Sakura giggled.

"Don't I have any say in this?" Sasuke mumbled, coming downstairs after getting ready for work.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy said I can ride on your shoulders!" Kotaro beamed.

"Oh did she? Did she tell you that Daddy's gonna tickle you before hand?" Sasuke grinned mischievously and Kotaro's eyes widened. He screamed out a laugh and ran when Sasuke feinted chasing him.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura's rosy lips. "C'mon, baby, let's walk this little rascal to school."

"Okay," she giggled.

"Kotaro! It's time to go!" Sasuke called out to his cowering son, who was cautiously peeking out from behind a wall.

"You won't tickle me?" He asked suspiciously. Sasuke shrugged. Kotaro walked over slowly and looked up at his father. Reaching down, Sasuke picked up his son in his strong arms and tickled only to break out a giggle and plopped him on his shoulders. "Onward!" Kotaro pointed with his chubby finger and the family walked together as they took Kotaro to his first day of school.

~Fin

oOoOo

**Thanks so much for reading Truth or Dare! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :] And as some of you may know, I'm going to be disappearing for a while until summer vacation comes along after Professor Uchiha: My Tutor is completed. So if you all still want to read some of my stories you can go ahead and check that one out if you want to. Arigatogozaimasu for your support.**

**InaGaTa**


End file.
